


Swimming In The River

by ArachnidAnthology



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2nd Person, Child Abuse, Child Predator, Choking, Drowning, Nothing sexual just violence, Other, Violence, mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAnthology/pseuds/ArachnidAnthology
Summary: You and your friend go swimming. Swimming in the river.





	Swimming In The River

**Author's Note:**

> I know i said i was gonna post this tomorrow but bleh. I wrote this in 15 minutes all in one go on my phone and pulled it out of my ass i hope you like it, writing it was very therapeutic. 
> 
> Inspired by mp100 but is not related to the series.

Your friend of 3 months is taking you swimming today. You dont know how to swim, you said. He told you he would teach you. Your friend teaches you a lot of things. Knows a lot of things. Maybe its becuase he's old. With age comes wisdom he would tell you. He's 24. A lot older than you. You're only a kid but that doesn't matter. You're going to see your friend today. He's taking you swimming.

He picked you up from your house when it was dark. When all living things rest. Except for you and your friend of course. He leads you by the hand across the town. He takes you to the forest. I thought we were going swimming, why are we not at the pool, you ask. Fireflies circle you and your friend. The pools are closed, he says. You and your friend are going swimming in the river.

He takes off your clothes and carries you in the river. You wonder why your clothes are gone but his are not. Its becuase his clothes need to be washed anyway he says. You guess that makes sense. You guess. 

You're sitting in the river now. The water reaches your neck and your friend crouches infront of you. He wants to teach you how to float on your back. You've tried to before but the water has always managed to go too high, resulting in you flailing your limbs wildly, coughing up pool water. But your friend is with you this time so its ok. Right? Right.

Your friend has his hand under your back, steadying you as lay there, somewhat floating. You wait. For the water to reach your eyes and fill your lungs. For you to tell your friend that you cant do it. To go home. 

Your friend removes his hand. You're still floating. You're floating. Its okay. You're floating.

You smile. Look im floating, im floating. You're excited. You glance at your friend. His face looks dark. His eyes look evil. Sometimes you would notice your friend looking at you this way. Like hes a predator and you're his prey. You're his prey. You learned not to be afraid of those stares but, for reason unknown, right here- right now- you're terrified.

He stares crouching infront of you. When did he get there? And suddenly, with a swiftness, big calloused hands are holding your head underwater. The same calloused hands you held everyday for 3 months. The calloused hands you learned to love. They've turned against you.

Your friend, he crawls and sits on top of you. He squeezes and pushes your neck. You cant breathe. You cant breathe you try to tell him, clawing at his wrists. Your legs flail and struggle. Why would he do this? Why would he do this? You thought he was your friend.

Your vision goes dark as your eyes roll into the back of your head. Your lungs are full of the dirty liquid of the river. The last thing you see is red. Your body floats away down the river. Down the river.

The man you thought was your friend. He replaces you with a child like you. He takes them swimming. He takes them to the river.


End file.
